What The Movies Taught Me
by dickmouth
Summary: Cas/April. A one-shot of how their night went. Slightly OOC


**A/N: This is just practice smut I had in my computer and had no idea what to do with, so I figured I'd put it here so I could clear it out of my computer.**

* * *

He knew how to kiss. It was something he'd only done once, with a woman- or, demon, rather- who was now dead. This girl didn't do it the way Meg did, though, and her eyes shot open when he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He smiled against her lips as her tongue did the same to him and she bit his lip gently, as if she were trying to outdo him. He pulled back and smiled at her.

"That was..."

"Too much?" She asked insecurely. He shook his head.

"New." He replied. She smiled and kissed him again. Her thumb ran over his jaw and she smiled. "What?" He asked.

"You didn't shave." He stared at her. "Careful not to scrape my thighs up with all this." She said quietly, running her fingers over his chin. His brow furrowed and he looked down at her legs.

"Your thighs-" Suddenly it dawned on him. "Oh you want me to-"

"You don't have to-"

"No, I'd like to try it." Cas said.

"You've never done it?"

"Well, no, but I've watched several videos. I'm confident I can adequately please you." Her eyes widened as she smiled awkwardly. "Should I have not said that?" He asked, suddenly scared he'd ruined everything. She shook her head.

"No... No it's fine." She kissed him again. "Show me what you learned." She said. Before she knew it, his hand was holding her side, gently pushing her down. She watched as he moved down, dragging the tip of his nose over her abdomen. He moved down to the bare skin below her dress and kissed the inside of her left knee. She parted her legs as he moved up, licking and kissing her inner thighs until he reached her pulled her dress up and watched him hover over her, breathing on her before diving in and latching onto her over her underwear. Instinctively, her legs closed, but his hands grabbed both of her legs and held them apart as he lifted his head. She kept her eyes glued to his as he leaned down and dragged his teeth over her center, staring up at her as he did. She moaned, closing her eyes and he smiled. He grabbed the hem of her underwear and pulled them down. Not bothering to fully remove them, he dove in again, repeating his previous actions on her naked body. This time, she cried out, trying to part her legs to no avail. Without stopping what he was doing, he grabbed her panties and pulled them down with one hand, squeezing her thigh with the other. With her legs free, she lifted one leg and rested it on his shoulder as she grabbed his hair with her hand, pulling it roughly. He moaned and the vibrations from his voice sent a shock through her, making her thrust up into him. He smiled, feeling pleased with himself for causing such a reaction. He was unsure of how much time he should spend doing it, but he felt she'd stop him when she'd had enough. Each time his tongue made a swipe up her sensitive flesh, she moaned and pulled his hair harder, and the time he spent sucking on her was met by profanity and thighs attempting to squeeze his head as her hips lifted from the mattress. It was all very interesting and educational. He felt like he was teaching himself as much as he was pleasuring her, as he took mental notes of what actions elicited which reactions. A few minutes in, he discovered she seemed to prefer slow, yet somewhat rough movements as opposed to the quick tongue lashings he most frequently witnessed in the pornos Dean let him borrow. Along with noting her reactions, he felt some of his own as his underwear seemed tighter. He wondered if it was the reaction he thought it was as he reached down and felt between his own legs. He pulled back from her, feeling the cold air hit his now wet lips and chin. He reached into his pants and she sat up.

"I'll keep going, I just-" She put her hands on his shoulders, pulling him toward her. She kissed him boldly and he closed his eyes, letting her push him onto his back. Her hand replaced his between his legs and he gasped, opening his eyes and looking down.

"It says a lot about a man when he gets off on pleasing a woman." She said, kissing him again.

"Is that bad?" He asked, concerned. She shook her head and unbuttoned his pants.

"No it's not bad at all. It means you like giving." He nodded and watched her unzip his pants. She stopped and looked at him. "Are you a virgin?" She asked bluntly. His eyes shot to hers and his mouth fell open, no words coming out. "It's okay if you are, we can deal with it."

"By having sex." He said. She smiled and reached into his pants. The feeling of her hand encircling him made him grit his teeth and draw in a sharp breath.

"You're not turned off by my being assertive, are you?" She asked. He watched her wrist as her hand moved inside his pants, stroking him at a painstakingly slow pace.

"No. It's just surprising. You seemed so-"

"Shy and-" She squeezed him hard on an upstroke and he moaned, closing his eyes. "Innocent." He looked at her. "I am, really but you.. What you did, I guess it kinda-" She ran her thumb over the tip of his erection and leaned in to his face. "Flipped a switch." She kissed him slowly, letting her hand speed up slightly. He broke the kiss and looked down. "If you've never done this before, you won't last long." He frowned, biting his lip as her hand went a little faster. "So why not get it out of the way so we can have a good time?" He looked back down.

"Get what out of the way?" She sped up yet again and he gasped, tensing up as she kissed him. He found it hard to concentrate on her mouth when all of his attention was on what her hand was doing to him, but, as she said, it didn't last long, and his breathing sped up soon after her fast pace was set. He grabbed the comforter and broke the kiss. "Something's happening-" He said. She kissed him and he grabbed the back of her head, gripping her hair tightly as he moaned into her mouth. He broke the kiss as his mouth fell open, the polar opposite of his tightly closed eyes. She slowed down, tightening her grip on him and making his whole body twitch as the most intense pleasure he'd ever felt washed over him. He felt slightly embarrassed that the only sound he could manage was a somewhat high pitched sigh. It seemed to last longer than it actually did and he opened his eyes as a wave of satisfaction took over him. She leaned her forehead against his as he tried to catch his breath. Her fingers ran up and down his still concealed erection, which was slowly fading and he lifted his eyes to look into hers.

"Now that we got that out of the way, it's possible we can make this last all night." He had no words, he simply stared at her for a minute before she kissed him and took her hand out of his pants. He looked down at it and broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry, I-" He grabbed the towel he had been using to dry off and used it to wipe her hand off, making her smile. She grabbed the hem of his pants and he watched her.

"Lift." He obeyed her and lifted his hips, moaning as the fabric of his underwear scraped over his sensitive flesh. Once his pants were off, she made a beeline for his crotch. He watched, tense and somewhat overwhelmed as she gently took him into her mouth. Which each suck, he moaned and gripped the blankets, lifting his hips. The suction her mouth created was almost too much for him to handle and he watched as she removed her lips and licked him one more time, leaving him clean. She moved up and kissed him, passing the flavor of what she'd cleaned up into his mouth, which answered the unaskable question of what it actually tasted like. They continued kissing as his body returned to normal. Now fully naked, he rested against her pillows while she, still in her waitress uniform, stood on all fours over him. She broke the kiss and looked down, smiling. "You alright?" He nodded. "Good. How about you show me what else those movies taught you?" He smiled and pulled her down for another kiss. His hand moved from her hair down to the button at the back of her neck. Once he undid it, the zipper below it was no trouble. However, his fingers tugged and fought with the clasp on the back of her bra. Frustration overtook him and he broke the kiss, angry that it was so much more complicated than the men on the films made it appear to be. She smiled and reached back, undoing it for him. He grabbed the sleeves of her dress and pulled it toward him, helping her pull her arms out of it. It fell to her waist and just as she was about to push it the rest of the way off, he pulled her back down , biting her bra between her breasts and pulling it off of her. She smiled and let out a small laugh before kissing him. Feeling her bare skin against his made his blood rush, causing his face to grow hot as his lips assaulted hers. His hands slid down the sides of her body and he pushed her dress down over her hips, letting her do the rest as his fingers gripped onto her ass. He kneaded her flesh as he kissed down her jaw to her neck. As he sat up, she straddled him, sitting on his thighs as his fingers moved up to her back. He sucked on her throat, unaware of the marks such actions would leave, enjoying the taste of her and the smells her aroused body gave off. He slid one of his hands up to the back of her neck, holding her in place as he sucked harder, making her moan. He used his other hand to grip the small of her back, pulling her to him. When her legs wrapped around his waist, he lifted her up and fell foward on all fours, causing her to fall onto her back beneath him. She removed her legs from his midsection and he moved down, his lips falling to her collarbone. He wasted no time there, moving quickly to her right nipple. He heard her laugh quietly and gasp as he ran his teeth over the sensitive area. "Careful." She hissed.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, his breath sending chills over her spit covered skin.

"No it's just intense. Almost hard to handle." He did it again, making her arch her back and moan.

"So was what you did with your mouth down there." He countered. He switched sides, running his thumb over his previous target while he claimed the next with his tongue. She watched him intently, biting her lip.

"You learned all of this from videos, huh?" He kissed down her ribs until he got to her belly button.

"I had a lot of downtime at one point and a friend of mine is an avid collector. It was interesting, all the different ways to commit such a simple act." His lips moved down again, but before he got where she wanted him to be, he sat up straight. "All the things men and women could do to each other and themselves to elicit pleasure." He reached up and slid his hand under her shoulder, urging her to roll onto her stomach. She flipped herself over and his hands slid down to her hips. He leaned down and kissed the small of her back as his hands lifted her rear end up so her knees propped her up. She attempted to lift her top half up, but his hand gently pushed between her shoulderblades, urging against it. He reached behind himself and grabbed a pillow, leaning forward and pressing his hips against her backside as he positioned the pillow under her head. Moving back, he kissed her tailbone before moving back a little and kissing her ass cheek. He felt her body tense and he smiled against her skin. He put one hand on either cheek and gently spread them. Leaning down, he licked her , making her hips thrust forward. He pushed down on her back, hinting at her to lift her rear more. When she did, he was able to see the front of her body from behind. For a moment, he wondered if arching her back so much was even comfortable, but his thoughts left his mind rather quickly as he leaned in, managing to lick her from front to back in one swipe. The sound of explicit profanity slipping through her gritted teeth aroused him almost as much as the sounds she made did. He leaned lower and licked the juices from her, making her hips move toward his mouth, as if she was silently begging him for more. He grabbed her hips and slowly moved so he was lying on his back, dragging her lower half along with him until she was straddling his face with her elbows propping her up on either side of his hips. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her down to him and locking her body there as he violated every crevice with his tongue. Without warning, she took his dick into her mouth again and he moaned against her sensitive, wet body. She didn't keep the same slow, gentle pace as the first time she did it. He felt compelled to up his game when he actually felt himself grow hard against her tongue. It seemed every few seconds, she had a little more difficulty fitting him in her mouth. He shifted slightly and shoved his tongue inside of her, causing her to sigh. His wet erection fell to his stomach and he continued penetrating her at a slow pace with his tongue, restricting her movement by holding her in place with his forearm. Once he extracted his tongue, he removed his arm from her, allowing her to stand up on her knees. At that point, his attention fell to what she was doing as she slowly moved her head down on him. He felt her mouth close around his cock and watched as she took him all the way into her mouth, pausing when her lips reached the base. It was something he'd seen in the films, but never understood, as he knew from his time brushing his teeth, that the body has ways of rejecting such actions. She opened her mouth and pulled back, removing him from her mouth. The sight of his own erect penis astounded him. Not used to seeing it in such a state meant the increase in size and stiffness was captivating, and the fact that she managed to fit it all in her mouth was even more mindblowing. "Did you feel what I felt before?" He asked. She looked at him over her shoulder.

"Not yet, no." She said. "Almost." He got up onto his knees behind her and lined his cock up to her body. He pushed in slowly, closing his eyes in shock of how good it felt. Her body constricted around him and the wet warmth enveloping him was even better than the sensations caused by her mouth. He held onto her hip and didn't move for a second. Instead, he leaned forward, resting his forehead between her shoulder blades. When the initial shock of pleasure subsided, he remembered what she'd done for him and reached around to the front of her. Remembering her reactions to the actions his tongue had made, he slid his fingers through her slick folds, applying pressure where he knew she'd want it. She moaned, thrusting her hips forward as if she were silently begging his hand to continue. He pulled his hips back, extracting his cock before shoving them forward again. "Roll your hips." She said. He looked down at her, still rubbing her with his fingers. She lifted herself up so her back was pressed against his chest and rested the back of her head on his shoulder. "Move with me." She said, pulling his hand up so it gripped her waist. She moved her body against him and it took him a second to catch hold of her rhythm so his body moved with hers, pressed firmly against her backside. "Good. Now fuck me like that." She said. The fact that her choice in words affected his body in such a way worried him. The power women had in this situation was amazing, because he felt compelled to do whatever she said. He was sure if she withheld her body until he murdered someone, he would complete the task quickly just to get back to her. He pushed her back down so her face rested on the pillow in front of her and began moving his body like she taught him to, rolling his hips into her instead of simply shoving them forward and back. His hand continued it's ministrations and he felt her body tighten around him, causing him increased pleasure whenever he hit a certain spot with his fingers. He thrust into her faster as he used four fingers to rub her at such a pace that his biceps began aching. The familiar buildup in his lower abdomen made itself known and he knew that the pleasure he experienced before was so close he could almost taste it, but he didn't want it to arrive before she felt it first. He wrapped his free arm around her stomach and pulled her up so her back resred against his chest again. He slowed down his thrusting and kept the fast pace of his hand going. "I'm so close." She whispered, her eyes refusing to open. He pushed her hair aside and kissed behind her ear. He felt her body tighten again, over and over as her breathing sped up and she leaned back against him. Her moans stopped and her body went rigid against him. Suddenly, she let out a loud sigh and fell forward. Her hand grabbed his wrist tightly, stopping him. "Slow. You gotta be gentle." She said. He obeyed her, running his fingertips up and down her soaked middle as he continued thrusting into her at a normal pace.

"Did you-" She nodded against the pillow, her head turned so he could see the left side of her face. Her eyes were closed while her mouth remained open, aside from her occasional lip bite. She looked so peaceful he almost thought she was sleeping until her eye opened and she looked at him. Her hand pulled his fingers away from her and he grabbed her hip to keep his balance.

"It's all you, now." She said quietly. He nodded and sped up, focusing on the ache in his groin area. He stared down at her face, aroused by the fact that she was spent, and he was the one who got her to that point. Here she lay, beneath him, exhausted from the overwhelming pleasure, and it was his doing. He felt her body clench down and he moaned, looking back at her face. A small smile crept up to the corner of her mouth and he looked down, watching himself enter and exit her body over and over again. He sped up and short, quiet sighs fell from his lips until he, too, was overtaken with that still-foreign pleasure he'd felt what seemed like hours ago. He pulled her body to his and held her there, feeling himself empty inside her. Pulling back, he watched himself enter her again and again, each time spilling more of his arousal into her until, on the last thrust, nothing came out of him. He remained inside her for a few seconds, their bodies swaying forward and back in unison before he pulled out and pulled her up onto her knees. He reclined back, pulling her with him, and she pulled the blanket up to cover herself as they both tried to catch their breaths. When the high wore off, he found the room to be slightly cold and he pulled the blanket up to his waist. "Say something." She said, smiling. He stared at the ceiling.

"There aren't words." He said.

"So... That was okay?" She asked, sounding timid, erasing all evidence of the obscene woman he'd just had sex with.

"Very much so." He replied. He looked at her, finding the way that she covered herself up after what they'd just done to be endearing. Suddenly, a bout of insecurity hit him and he licked his lips. "Um... What I did... That was... Um... Correct?" He asked. She smiled, as if his question was ridiculous.

"Very much so." She said. He felt a wave or relief and a small tinge of pride fill him.

"Good." He said. They both smiled at each other and laughed at the absurdity of their shyness after it was all said and done.


End file.
